Just Enough
by SarcasticSituations
Summary: Bella's a player with issues. Can Alice help her out.


**Just Enough**

**Raiting: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Summary: **Bella's a player with issues. Can Alice help help her?

**Authors Note: **I suck at summaries.

The place was dark and filled with smoke. I was tipsy but still new what I was doing as I glanced around the club. Wasn't going to lie there was some hot woman here tonight and I was defiantly on the prowl, tonight was my night and I was dying to see who the lucky lady would be that I would take home tonight.

My eyes caught sight of a sexy blonde that was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I'd been watching her all night but hadn't gotten the courage to go up and ask her to dance yet. I think she was with her friends because ever so often she'd look at one of them and laugh or take one of there hands and raise it above there heads while she went down low and shook her ass.

I held back a moan and stopped myself from biting my lips when I meet her eyes from across the room. She gave me a small smile and was about to come over when a huge man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I was slightly disappointed but jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

'Bella! Oh my god! Its been like forever, girl. Where have you been and why didn't you call me?'

Could this night just get any worse than it already is? Papi. Why the fuck was she here and why the fuck is she acting like where best pals. I glanced over at her and sighed as I leaned against the bar and licks my lips.

'I don't make promises, Papi. I said I might call you.' I replied, turning around and snapping my fingers at the bartender. He got what I mean and ordered me up another beer. 'Besides we fucked once and you know I don't do seconds.'

She gave me a pout and slide her hand over my ass as she moved closer to me making me tense up and turn my head towards her. She was beautiful, Spanish and man that woman can move her hips. But like I said I'd never tap that again cause Bella doesn't do seconds.

'Awwwah come on chicka. Papi want's to have some fun and she knows Bella want's too as well. So what do you say? Let's go back to mine?' Her thick Spanish accent asked. I reached out taking her hand off me ass and handed it back to her.

'Bella say's no and thinks Papi's had a little to much to drink. Hey how 'bout I call you a cab.' I asked with a small smirk as I glanced at her then back at the bartender 'A cab for Papi here, Pete!' I called out to him in which he nodded.

'Bella, come on. Please!' She begged moving closer to me and leaning in. Her lips grazed over my earlobe making me shudder before she whispered something obviously sexy in Spanish and licked at my earlobe. She new how much I loved it when she spoke Spanish while I was fucking her.

I was about to reply when I felt a arm slip around my waist and warm body press against mine 'There you are, baby. I was wondering where you had ran off too.' A angelic like voice said against my ear. Papi stopped and pulled back with her mouth open as I turned my head to get a look at this woman.

She was stunning standing at 5'7 with these beautiful green eyes and long dark brown hair. Her pixi-like features drew me in even more and I'm sure if I stared at her any long I'd melt into a puddle right there. I'd never seen her in my life before but god she was beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress with earrings and black high heels to boot which made her look even more sexy. Her eye's meet mine and she leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

The feel of them against mine made me shudder in a better way than when Papi had her lips on my ear and I almost moaned when I kissed her back softly. I was about to turn around more fully when I hand on my shoulder stopped me.

'Ah, what the hell is this, Bella? You don't just go fucking me and then get some other slut the next week.' Papi yelled in anger but the woman that I've yet to know grabbed the hand and pushed it away.

'Get your slutty hand off my girlfriend right now before I leave stelletto marks all over your face!' The woman hissed making me almost double over with laughter at the look on Papi's face. Said woman took my hands in her own and pulled me over to the dance floor as another song came on with a slowish sort of beat to it.

'I didn't catch your name.' I said as my arms slide around her waist. Green eyes looked back up at me and her head tilted to the side.

'Why do you want to know my name?' She asked curiously.

'Maybe I want to know who the thank.' I replied with short frown on my face. My hands moved on there own down towards her ass before I pulled her into me and pressed my forehead against hers. Usually one look into a woman's eyes and there panties would drop and I new it was having some kind of good effect with this woman because of the light blush that covered her face.

'Alice. My name is Alice.' She breathed out, pressing her body harder against mine as we continued to move to the music. I smiled at her reply and squeezed her ass in my hands.

'Well, Alice if you don't mind I'd like to take you back to my house and show you just how thank full I am about what you done back there.' I whispered against her lips and grinded myself harder into her. I swear I heard her moan when her eyes slid closed.

Before I new what was happening her hand was in mine and we were outside hailing a cab. I'm sure our heavy make out session in the back nearly made the driver's head spin I mean I was basically tapping that nice piece of ass in the back seat of the poor guys cab. Lips, teeth, tongue and my hand were going to town. The way her lips moved over mine just made me crave it even more and when my hand moved up under her dress to squeeze the soft swell of one of her perfect globs made my clit twitch in anticipation.

The ride from the club to my house didn't take long despite all the traffic in L.A but we made it there just as my hand was about to slip under her dress. I paid the cab and slammed the door before we made our way inside. I managed to open the even with her hands all over me and pulling at my clothes. Both of us stumbled in letting out little giggles as we connected at the mouth again and started to undress each other.

Thank fuck Rosalie was out tonight otherwise that would have been awkward to walk in with her sitting there reading or something. Have to thank the girl though for keeping the lamps on otherwise we would have tripped over things and were already tripping over ourselves.

'You live here? By yourself?' Alice asked between kisses as I lead her into my bedroom only to slam the door behind me. My hands made use to take off her heels as I ripped off my overcoat and unbuttoned my buttoned up shirt leaving it hanging open.

'No. I have a flatmate. She's not here right now.' I replied as I moved closer to Alice who was sittng on the edge of my bed. Taking her face in my hands I leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, my thumbs brushing over her smooth cheeks as I took in the feel of her. I may be a player and want sex all the time but damn I didn't want to just fuck this woman. I wanted to worship this body of hers, I wanted my tongue everywhere. To nibble, bite, suck, lick and taste every part I could possibly taste. She seemed to want that too because even in the middle of my thoughts she ripped me out of them and made me look down as I watched her hands on working on my belt buckle.

Goddamn that was hot. I'd been with a lot of woman and none of them had made unbuckling a belt look as sexy as she did. My eyes caught hers and she gave me this little sexy half smirk which made me lean down and flick my tongue over her cute little pouty lips.

I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard tonight, Alice. Don't worry about that.

Once my belt was undone and once Alice's dress was off I pushed her down on her back and hovered over her leaning myself on one arm so I could take in her beauty. She was a vision even better she was an angel. I figured there was a time for worship later and right now my body screamed at me to lift this woman's legs over my shoulders and fuck the night out of her and that's what I was going to do.

I gave her a cheeky grin as I sheded the rest of my clothes before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine, tongues, teeth and lips moving hungrily against each others. I felt her fingers in my hair, gripping me tight and her pussy grinding down against mine. It was wet and slick but I wanted to feel it so bad underneath my fingers. Biting down on her bottom lip I growled softly as I pulled away, loving how she moaned at the loss.

My mouth descended down along her neck and my tongue darted out to lick over her pulse point and down along her collarbone until my lips wrapped around one of her dusky pink nipples in which I sucked like it was going out of stype. My other hands moved down along her sides and over her thighs before they wrapped around my legs and my body pressed against hers. I felt Alice arch into me and tangle her fingers into my hair from the feel of my mouth on her.

'Bella..' She moaned quietly, tightening her fingers and grabbing a fist full of hair as I ground back down against her my own wet core rubbing up against her own 'Fuck yes…' She let out another moan and reached down to grab my ass cheeks as I moved against her. I didn't even know when I started grinding down against her but fuck me did it feel good.

I moved my lips away from her nipple hearing a small 'popping' noise as I did so and moved them back to her lips kissing her hungrily, my tongue sliding into her mouth and my hands moving up so they could cup her swollen globs my fingers already taking aid in pinching and rubbing her nipples.

It only made her even more horny cause she was gasping in my mouth and moaning my name over and over. My hands moved from her tits and back down her thighs so I could spread them wider. Our clits moved against each others then, grinding and pressing against one another's. I felt Alice's perfectly manicured nails digging into my back and I new it'd leave marks but I didn't mind it'd just be a reminder of what I good night we had together. The other hand was on my ass and holding me close like I was going to pull away.

As if. Wild horses couldn't drag me, truth.

'Oh god…Don't stop…' Alice moaned against my mouth. It caused me to move my hips faster against hers and our clits throbbed aganst each others. They were wet and slick and were begging for release. God, I had so many things to do to this woman and it only worked me up even more thinking about them.

I wanted to bend her over to bed and lick her from behind then turn her around and lift her leg over my shoulder while I fucked her with a strap-on. Even just thinking of her bouncing ontop of me while I fucked her with that gave me chills. Her nails ran down my back as her own back arched making her tits press against mine and our hips thrust against each others.

Gotta say we did fit well together. She was a goddess.

'Alice…' I breathed out knowing I was close. There was sweat all over both of our bodies now and we were both trembling so bad from wanting them cum 'Oh fuck I'm gonna cum so hard…' I muttered.

My head tilted down and my face buried itself in her hair as my own hands moved to her ass, pulling her hard against me so her clit grinded down nice and easily with my own. I could hear her panting loudly and gasping my name. One of her hands was over her head holding the wall as if she was to steady herself like she was going to fall. Don't worry pussycat, I gotcha' I thought.

With her fingers twisting and gripping my hair both of our bodies tensed and for the first time that night we both screamed each other names out into the room as we reached out orgasm. I could feel her clit throbbing against mine, her chest was heaving and if I could I would have let out a small chuckle but for the moment I was spent.

My hair was slick with sweat and before I could move I felt Alice brush some of it away from my face. That was when I moved away and the wall's around me closed up once again.

New I'd get this one to drop her panties, it was way too easy. I smirked to myself as I fell back against the bed and stretched out next to her 'We'll now, that was something.' I said and glanced over at Alice who was flat on her back with her head faced towards me and her eyes closed, making me laugh a little.

I think I might have fucked her to sleep' I thought to myself before that haunting suffocating feeling sunk into my stomach and my heart clenched once more. I feel like I'm gonna be sick or I'm going to hyperventilate if she wake's up and see's me watching her.

Jesus Christ why didn't I think this threw, why didn't we go back to her place like I usually done with the others. I gotta get out of here, I have to. I don't care if she steals shit or whatever. I just need to get outta here.

Getting out of bed I re-dressed and made a bee-line for the door then out the front door into the L.A night sky. I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts for a second before taking in a breath and breathing out once more.

I found myself back at the club again. After walking up and down my street I caught cab back to the club and drowned myself in alcohol. Thank fuck Papi wasn't there so it made matters easier. By my 5th drink I'd already forgotten about Alice back in my bed and that didn't worry me. Now as I move onto my 8th JD and Coke I have this sweet little blonde on my lap ready to take me home.

I smiled down at her as she took my hand and pulled me threw the crowed.

That was last night and now its today.

Last night sucked beyond the telling of it. I mean the 'after me fucking Alice' part it sucked.

I had a hangover, got sex I didn't want, a clingy blonde who wouldn't let me leave her apartment this morning who I practically had to reassure her that I was none's 'Pookie-bear' and I'm never gonna play house with.

'Hello Bella!'

I almost jumped when someone yelled at me. I had my sunglasses on and I was pretty much in a fetal position as I sat out on the deck of my house soaking up the nice Los Angele's sun. Thank you Rose you always have to be the one to make my hangover even worse.

I grunted a reply to her and glanced up threw my sunglasses as she walked out of the house with a cold ice glass of water in her hand. She handed it to me and slapped my legs to get me to move them so she could sit on the edge of the lawn chair.

'Okay, so where the hell were you this morning when cute dark and beautiful walked out of your room?' She asked. I sat up a bit and let out another groan as I looked at her 'Said she goes by the name of Alice. Nice girl. I offered to make her breakfast but she said she had to go. She was looking for you.'

I sighed softly and lifted my glasses so I could rub my eyes. This hangover was killing me and I only had 8 drinks last night 'I went back out last night.'

'And you just decided to leave her there without mentioning where you were going? Gotta say I was a little shocked to see her walking out of your room. You never bring girls back here.'

'That's because I get left in awkward situations like last night!' I replied tilting my head back after taking a sip of my drink.

I felt movement on the chair and before I new it Rosalie was straddling my lap and trapping me with her beautiful and powerful thighs. If I ever got the chance to fuck Rosalie I wouldn't she maybe basically humping my lap right now but she'd never go there, were too much off good friends to even think of touching each other like that. Shes probably the only one who's ever known anything about me.

'Isabella Swan, that's what you get for being such a horny little bitch and bring all your 'friends' with you. The poor girl looked heartbroken. Did you fail to mention to her that you're the Heartbreaker of Los Angeles?' She asked making me roll my eyes and lift my hands up to push her away.

'It was just a One Night Stand, Rose. I don't see why your making a big deal out of this.' I asked, pushing my sunglasses back up and closed my eyes so I couldn't see her.

She shrugged her shoulders after watching me for a few seconds and moved off of me to give me some space 'Because she's coming over tomorrow. We got talking and she knows Edward from a fashion course she done with him a year ago.'

Wait, what? She knows Edward and shes coming back. Here?

'I told her we were having a going away party for him since he's leaving for New York and I invited her.' Rose carried on making me lift my sunglasses to look at her.

'Oh that's just great Rose. Would you like to call up some of my other one night stands and ask if they'd like to come over and hang for the day?' I asked in a sort of harsh way. Yes, I was annoyed because usually when I fuck someone I don't wanna see them again and that's exactly how I feel right now.

'No,' She replied 'I'd ring them up and tell them what a heartbreaking asshole you turned out to be and warm them about Bella Swan.' She said giving me a glare before getting up and walking back inside.

Rolling my eyes and I leaned back and enjoyed the sun and then it hit me. Great, I'll have some explaining to do when I see Alice tomorrow.

That's going to fun.


End file.
